Need For Speed: Race Wars
by Wolf97
Summary: New Kid an 18 year old Willie Jackson arrives in Freemont City, CA a city torn apart by 5 race crews he face's off against some the most toughest street racers ever will he beat them all and be king of the street or will he lose everything find out!
1. The Basics

My Name is Willie Jackson I'm 18 from palmont city I've been racing since I was 15 I'm driving down the highway doing 200 mph in my 1999 red Honda Civic si its early in the morning so traffic is kinda crazy I see the sign that says Welcome to Freemont City I exit the highway and pull into a gas station to get some chips and something to drink I come out the gas station and hop back into my civic when I see a Red dodge charger r/t classic pull up next to me the driver a Hispanic man comes out and walk towards my car hey "homes" he says "you know where you at?" yeah Freemont I said. "I'm Jose I'm the leader of The Los Lobos I run this area North Freemont and East Bay so as long as you don't disrespect my crew or turf we're cool" Jose said as he speeded off with his crew members following. I drove off till I reached a penthouse in Baranec a nicer area of Freemont City I drove into the underground parking lot of the penthouse and was greeted by my cousin Frank the owner of the penthouse and a veteran street racer who ran with a crew in Palmont City I remember those guys well the was Xavier "Cash" Johnson, Neville, Nikki, Colin, Yumi, Samson and Sal those guys were my idols growing up. "Hey Cuz" greeted Frank not much bro I said "glad you came word is there's a race going on in Chinatown" ok lets go I said. I hopped in my civic and Frank hopped in his Toyota supra. When we got to Chinatown I saw 2 blue cars, a Nissan Sentra and a Nissan Altima a young Asian lady walked by collecting bets from the racers the purse is $2000 easy I said as I shifted into first the race was easy but I miscalculated a turn and the Altima got ahead of me me and the Altima were neck and neck until I decided to end this by flicking on the nos and shot ahead of the Altima winning the race winning the $2000 "here you go sweetie" said the women handing me the cash. "good job Willie" said Frank. We drove of until 7 blue cars sped towards us including the Sentra and Altima we raced a blue Honda accord sedan pulled up to my drivers side and and a young Asian spoke up "You obviously haven't been here long enough to realized this is my territory and you shadowy fucks aren't welcome keep racing around here and I'll trash you and your rides" He speeded off. Shadowly the fuck he means I said to Frank. "I run a crew called the Shadow Racers I put it together along with a racer named Juan Carlos Gomez we hope get rid the other 5 crews but its just me and him so its hard to take over other territories their are 5 rival crews in they are the: The Los Lobos a Hispanic crew that drives muscle cars they are run by Jose Lopez and they run the Northside and East Bay they drive red cars, then there is the Blue Wave Racerz an Asian Race crew led by Matt Suzuki they drive tuner cars and control Chinatown, Old Town, and little Tokyo there cars are blue, then there are the Freemont city kings they are run by Paul sirocco they drive exotic cars and control the Westside and Little Italy they have yellow class. Then there's the Southside Kings they run the Southside and led by Carlos Vega they split from the FCK. They drive all car classes and have Green. Last but not least is the Shadow Racers run by me and Juan we drive all car classes and run Baranec. Our colors are Black and purple.


	2. The Blue Wave Racers

Me and Frank raced back to the penthouse there we saw a purple Chrysler 300 with White vinyls and black tinted windows and black rims "looks like Juan showed up" Frank said. "Hey frank who's the new guy?" Juan said pointing towards me "that's my cousin Willie from Palmont he wants to roll with us" Frank said. I looked at Juan he's short, skinny and had a slight Mexican accent according to Frank he used to roll with the TFCK / SSK before they split. "Ok" Frank announced "since Baranec is in Central Freemont I think we should go against The Blue Wave Racerz because 1 their name is a joke I mean really a fucking z?" Frank said sarcastically "and 2 they only have 3 territories meaning their the smallest crew in the city" Frank continued. I say we hit oldtown first then Chinatown I said. "Good Idea" Frank said "there's a Sprint race going on in Old town lets roll" Frank said. With that we hopped in our cars and left.

At the Race: 6:50 pm Old Town, Central Freemont

Me and Juan lined up at the starting line we were up against a blue Civic Hatchback driven by a young attractive Asian female "that's Akiko, Matt's Girlfriend" Juan said and the Blue Nissan Altima I raced driven by a bald Asian guy named "Julian who would later be my Greatest rival. We raced from old town to Chinatown as I got to the end I hit the nos speeding past Akiko and Juan winning the race and $4000 I gave Juan $1000. That was smooth I said as I kissed my civic, the civic was my baby it was black with black rims Red tint and Purple lights, racing seats and a 6 speed Manual transmission. "Good work guys Old Town's ours now" Frank said. Just then we saw Matt's accord, akiko's hatchback and Julian's Altima drift to us and surrounded us Matt hopped out " well well well looks like the shadow losers took old town" Matt taunted "yeah keep talking smack imma shut that mouth of yours up for good" Juan said stepping out of his Chrysler and walking towards Matt "easy Juan" Frank said "he'll pay soon enough" "aww the Cholo's getting mad?" Matt taunted "shut the fuck up you spoiled snot nose brat!" Juan said "what's wrong didn't get your taco on time?" Matt said again in a mocking tone. Julian and Akiko howled in laughter. Keep laughing you short son of a bitch I can easily kick your sorry ass back to little Tokyo I said angrily I now stood face to face with Matt, me being about 5'10 186 Matt had to be about the same height but was skinny. "You better stop racing around my territory or else" Matt snarled. With that Matt hopped in his accord and drove off Julian and akiko followed. Don't let them get to you Juan I said, "I wont" Juan said "their just a bunch of spoiled rich kids. With thats it was already 11:00 pm we decided to head home and call it a night.


	3. Underestimated

I woke up the next day, it was 8 am I decied to make breakfast I made bacon and eggs with sausages and a glass of Beer. "Well look who's up early" Frank said "I remember aunt Charlotte had a hard time waking you up for school". Yeah my mom went through hell raising me I laughed god I miss her. "Hey I do too but just so you know she's watching you from above" Frank assured. My mom had died of brain cancer when I was 11. I lived with my aunt Lilly my moms sister and my Uncle Johnny Frank's parents I never knew my father because he left while my mom was pregnant with me. I saw Uncle Johnny as a father figure and Frank and Vivian as my siblings. Vivian is 27 and is married with 3 kids living in palmont city. Frank is 23 and moved here a year ago to start a racing crew he was apart of the back in Palmont who took out the the other crews, tfk, 21st street, bushido, and stacked deck those were some crazy times. But anyways enough about my past we finished breakfast and I hoped in the shower, came out put on a black t shirt, blue jeans and my white Adidas I bought yesterday. It was 12:30 pm when Juan came over with some beer. "Yo the game's on channel 12 the Lakers are playing" cool I said as Juan handed me a beer, Juan is a cool guy he used to roll with the TFCK on the Southside before the crew split into the Southside Kings but left soon after his son was born, he met Frank while racing in East bay one time. "man Jacky is still giving me shit about keeping bad influences away from the kid". "Women huh" Juan said yup I said back "You have a girlfriend?" Juan asked. Used to I said her name was Christina but we broke up because she didn't like my street racing lifestyle. "Damn" Juan said, It was about 2:30 pm when Frank showed up. "Hey guys we got some things to discuss" Frank said " there's a race in Chinatown its a 3 lap circuit prize is $10,000 Julian and Akiko are there. "Lets go kick some Blue wave ass" Juan said. We hopped in our cars and raced to Chinatown, lets do this I said. Me and Frank lined up at the starting line we each put $5000 in the bag I revved my engine and floored it as soon as the lady said go the first 2 laps I was in second place with Frank in front. Julian was hot on my ass tailgating me I hit the nos and left him easily. Frank crossed the finish line first and me second followed by Julian and Akiko. We won the $20,000 and split it $5000 among. the 3 of us leaving $5000 left which we saved. "Chinatown is ours!" Frank cheered. "looks like we showed them" Juan laughed as Julian and Akiko rolled by. A blue Sentra rolled by the driver was Justin Kim a Korean kid I beat the day before "Yo there's a 6 man race in Little Tokyo" Justin Said "the prize is $60,000" he said before speeding off. "Come one" we got a race to win". We arrived at the starting line we each put $10,000 each into the bag the women at the start had it was a sprint race through little Tokyo "Read? Set go! The lady said as all 6 of us sped off it was easy me and Frank blew past Julian, Frank sideswiped Justin letting Juan ahead of him. It was me and Akiko neck and neck for the rest of the race at the end I shifted into 5th gear and hit the nos leaving Akiko behind to be passed by Juan and Frank. I blew passed the Finish line doing a 180 spin after wards "Damn that civic ain't no joke" Frank said "Damn man that was badass!" Juan said. Thanks I said. We split the money $20,000 each. "Yeah Boys Little Tokyo is ours Central Freemont is ours! Frank cheered. Just then Matt Sped by and circled us. "Well looks like the Shadowtards beat us" Matt said in a mocking tone "Yeah so get your blue gay losers out of here" Juan replied. "Wrong you still have me to go through and I'm not as soft as that pathetic cunt Akiko and screw ups Justin and Julian" Matt growled. "Wee Wee since you won the last race you'll have the pleasure of losing against me" Matt said. It's Willie I corrected and your on I challenged. "I'll make this interesting $60,000 your pink slip and the territory" Matt said ok deal I said just don't cry when I take your parents car i taunted. "Nice Civic you sure you wanna risk it?" Matt said. Don't worry I answered. "Good luck Willie" Frank said "beat that spoiled rich kid Willie" Juan said. We lined up at the starting line "it's a Sprint from Little Tokyo to Chinatown" Matt said. We revved our engines i glared at Matt one Last time before Aikiko said go as i floored it.


	4. Goodbye Matt

I glared at Matt one last time before Akiko said go and I floored it.

I started off ahead of Matt swerving through traffic almost hitting a van Matt used his now to edge ahead of me but I caught up and we were neck and neck until Matt slammed his breaks to avoid hitting a semi truck I drove between the trailer and drove full speed ahead shifting into 4th gear I saw a construction ramp on a semi near the finish line and drove full speed ahead hitting the nos and caught air off it right over the finish line landing with a loud thud and drifting in circles everyone including Matt's crew stood in shock at what I done. "AMAZING!" Frank said "I'm speech less" "can't believe what I saw!" Juan said. I got out of my car and walked over to Matt "damn you shadow suckers especially you Wee wee" Matt said shoving Willie. It's Willie I said as i punched Matt square in the face its over I said snatching the keys to his accord "my nose I think you broke it" Matt cried holding his face. "I thought you tougher than this" Juan said. "Pitiful" Frank called "Hey nice race" smiled Akiko. Thanks I said, "Look I don't like Matt never did he is so controlling and treated me like crap" Akiko said "FUCK YOU!" Matt charged at me angrily only to be punched again in the face by Akiko "It's over Matt goodbye she yelled" Julian and Justin saw enough and Drove off "just losers all of you" Matt yelled his face red with tears "I made you all you guys would've been nothing if it weren't for me" he yelled. "First of all Justin and Julian were already known successful street racers and I raced in the Underground Racing League in Bayview" Akiko said. "Here's my number she said to me call me if you need another crew member I'm done with Matt" Akiko said as she drove off. "Tow truck is here" Juan said, "gracias Hector here's $300 tow it to Frank's place" Juan said as the accord was hooked on to the tow truck and it drove away. "Well im off to the bar" Juan said "Me too" Frank said. I'm going back the crib since I can't go to the bar yet. "We'll bring you something" Frank said. Ok see you at home I answered. "Where am i supposed to go?" asked a defeated Matt I don't fucking care I said have fun walking home in the rain. I drove off it was 8:30 pm so i decided to go home to sleep. I arrived around 10:00 I took a shower and went to bed It was a long day.


	5. Akiko

I woke up the next day early around 7:30 AM I took a shower got dressed into some New Khaki pants a purple shirt and my White Adidas I made eggs with sausages and grape jelly. Around 9:00 am I call Akiko "Hello?" Oh hey I said how are you? "good she said can I come over?" she asked. Yeah I said my cousin's out so I'm by myself "ok cool be there soon" she said. Akiko got here around 10:00 welcome I said "Nice place she said. Thanks it's Frank's. I looked at Akiko she was so damn gorgeous she had dark blond hair that came down to her shoulders in a bob style she was wearing a pink baby doll shirt, blue jeans and black and white converse shoes Matt was really stupid to lose her. "Look I want to join your crew since I how much potential you guys have" Yeah you can join Frank's always looking for new members what happened to Julian and Justin? I asked. "haven't heard from them but Matt did Leave town last night. Pussy I said can't deal with his problems so he runs from them like a bitch. "I guess that's a very good way a putting it" she laughed. "But Matt's just a spoiled rich kid his daddy's a doctor and his mom is too" she added. "he's not the tough macho prick he made himself to be he's just a spoiled crybaby". From what I saw last night your right I said back. You hungry I asked do you want anything to eat or drink? "I'll have a beer she said. I handed her a bud light. "where you from"? she asked. I'm from Palmont City, California up north from here. "Do you know Xavier Cash"?. Know him? Me and Frank were in his crew in Palmont City. "I raced him in Bayview lost the URL to him" Akiko said. Yeah Cash Is practically a living legend I said. "Other than Frank do you have any other family? she asked. Aunt and Uncle back in Palmont Frank's sister Vivian and her 3 children and husband. "your Parents?" She asked with concern. Well...my Mom died when I was 11 from cancer and my Dad left before I was born part of the reason I came here is because he lives here according to my dads' sister Mary. "Sorry for your loss" Akiko said putting a hand on my back. Time went fast I saw is already 2:00 pm, "Willie I have to go now I enjoyed talking to you see you tomorrow" she said. I walked her to the door then she turned around and kissed me out of the blue. What was that? for I said. "Just wanted to do that for a while" she smiled as got in her hatchback and speeded off. Akiko one hot girl that Matt lost out on.


	6. Cruising around

Around 3:30 pm I headed out the penthouse and into my Civic deciding to drive around the City exploring little Italy. I stopped at restaurant ordering a pizza, I finished eating and headed out to my car when I saw a yellow Alfa Romeo Brera pull in the parking it was yellow with white rims and a black lightning vinyl the guy's name was Eddie Rizzo. "Well so this is the guy that jumped out Matt and his guys" Eddie said. Just then a yellow Porsche 911 carrera it had a 2 black stripes in the middle and gold rims. The Porsche stopped and another guy stepped out his name was Mickey Floriello. "Paul says to stay away from here" Eddie said. They left and I watch them speed off. I drove around Chinatown and saw Julian at a red light, he glared at me as his Altima sped off. I got back home around 8:30 pm I saw Frank on the couch flipping through channels. "hey man where you been?" Frank asked. Just driving around looking for races I answered. "Nothings really happening today I cruised around all day and didn't see anything, tomorrow were gonna meet up here and discuss which part of town we're taking" Frank said. Cool I said, at 9:30 I took a shower and went to bed.


	7. Winning Races

V

I woke up around 7 am I took a shower and made breakfast and watched some Tv. A Fast and Furious movie was on. I watched part of it until my phone rang. "Hey Willie call Juan and Akiko tell them to go by my place". So I called Juan and Akiko they came over fast. "I wonder what crew we're racing next" Akiko said. "Don't know but I'm guessing the TFCK since I've seen them riding on our turfs. Yeah they gave me some trouble in little Italy today."Ok guys lets get back to business" Frank said coming in the living room. "I'm thinking that we go after the TFCK since they're giving us the most trouble". Frank continued "I saw Eddie riding around in Little Tokyo this morning". "So since there's 4 of us we're gonna split the work up" Frank said. "There's 2 races going on in West Freemont and 4 races in Dalton". I'll take West Freemont I said."Cool Akiko go with Willie" Frank said. "Ok" She said "Juan your with me" Frank said. "Ok let's move" Juan said. We jumped in our cars and took off. The first race was a sprint race. We lined up against Eddie and a yellow Lotus Elise the drivers name was Ricky Garvello. I started out ahead with Akiko behind me. Towards the end I drifted past a traffic car Ricky manage to edge ahead and looked like he was going to win but I guess he got too cocky as because he slowed down and Akiko's Civic hatchback Flew past both of us Crossing the line. We won $4000 each. Nice job I said to Akiko. "Thanks it's nice to race with you" she said smiling. Our next race was a drift I was up against Mickey and some guy named Salvatore De Luca who drove a Mercedes SL 500. Needless to say that my civic out drifted those exotics. We headed to a race in Dalton and saw Frank's supra and Juan's Chrysler 300 speeding by crossing the finish line beating Eddie and Ricky. "We did it guys Dalton is ours!" cheered Juan. "few more races and TFCK is done" Frank said. It was a long day and we decided to call it a day. As we headed back home I saw a Gold and Black Porsche 911 Turbo stop in front of me the it was the leader Paul Sirocco. "Hey kid you and those wannabes need to quit racing on my territory these are my streets you got that?" he boomed in a loud Brooklyn accent speeding off. "Wow Paul still runs the TFCK" Akiko said. You know him? I asked. "Him and Matt had a fierce rivalry ever since Matt cheated during a race with Paul a few years back. "Wanna come to my place?" Akiko asked. Um sure I said. We headed to Akiko's apartment in Little Tokyo were we watched Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift. We sat talking about things I learned alot about her, Like she moved to Bayview from Japan when she was 4. It was around 11:30 at night when I decided to leave when Akiko asked to spend the night. Yeah ok i said. I went down to my car and grabbed some extra clothes. I took a quick shower and change into son sweat pants a blue shirt. Akiko was wearing a red shirt that exposed her stomach and short shorts I looked at her and she smiled. We went to bed around 1 AM.


	8. Taking Little Italy

I woke up around 9 am I realized Akiko wasn't in bed. I get up and change into a black shirt and black shorts I had brought. I head out of Akiko's room into the living room that's when I saw Akiko cooking breakfast. "Well look who's up did you sleep good?" Asked. Yeah your bed's comfortable I said. We ate breakfast and played some super Mario bros on her Wii. Around 11:30 my phone rang. "Hey Willie Frank said to come to my crib. "What's wrong?" Akiko said. Juan asked me to his place I gotta go sweety. "Ok can I come?" She asked. Yeah lets go. We raced to Juan's house, I've never been there it was a small condo that Juan owns. I knocked on the door and a short Hispanic lady holding a baby answered. "Hello she said "my name is Jacky Juan's fiancé and this is our son Juan Jr.". Nice to meet you I said. "Juan your guests are hear" she called out". "Hey guys what's up?" Juan said walking in the living room. He handed me and Akiko beers and we watched a baseball game. Just then Frank came in. "Hey guys word on the street is that there's 3 races going down in Little Italy". "We win these races the kings are done". Frank said. We went to Little Italy and our first race was a sprint It was me, Akiko, Frank, and Juan, Against Ricky, Mickey and Eddie. The race started off tough Eddie and Juan were neck and neck until I side swiped Eddie allowing Frank ahead of him. I saw Mickey in my rear view mirror and moved to block his lane, then I saw Akiko edge ahead of us. Towards the finish line Mickey was in first place he tried to drift but he spun out and Juan zoomed past winning the race for us. The race was a checkpoint race which Juan won. The last race was Frank and me against Salvatore and Eddie, it was a 2 lap circuit. Me and Frank schooled them beating their exotics."Little Italy is ours" Frank said, "we showed them" Akiko said hugging me. "Well what do we have here" Frank teased."Alright Willie" Juan said. Me and Akiko blushed. I like Akiko alot she has a very sweet personality. Just then I saw Paul's Porsche stop by us."You want Little Italy you gotta beat me I'll challenge any of you to a 3 lap race $32,000 is the prize along with your pink slip". Paul said "I'll be waiting. Paul said driving off. "Hey Willie can you take Paul on since your one of our better racers?" Frank asked. Yeah sure I said guy can't be that hard."Be careful this guy is tough" Juan said. With that said I hopped in my civic and headed to the location.


	9. Beating Paul and a new crew member

I raced to the location, it was in Dalton. I saw Paul's Porsche waiting at the start line. "so Frank sends his errand boy" Paul taunted. Shut the fuck up you wannabe mafia fucks I said."hey hey hey calm it" Paul said."Lets just race already my cousin needs a new car so yours il do" Paul said. We revved our engines as I shifted off into gear I hit the nos and had an early advantage. I was ahead but being very cautious because Paul could easily pass me up. "Come on move that piece of shit!" Paul laughed. Shut the hell up you guido bastard! I responded. The second lap Paul was ahead. Just give up I said. We raced on passing the line Paul tried to drift on a turn but spun out. I drifted successfully and used my nos to shoot ahead. I looked behind and Paul was nowhere in sight. I saw the finish line ahead and hit the nos winning the race. Ha ha I said, wiping a smudge off my civic. I saw Frank, Juan and Akiko pull up in their cars. "Nice job cuz" Frank said, "You showed them pizza lovers whose boss" cheered Juan. I saw Paul drive in and step out of his car. "Well well looks like you proved me wrong you shmuck" Paul said. "As I promised here's the cash". Paul said handing me a bag with the cash in it. "The keys are in the ride but don't worry I'll be back" Paul said getting in Ricky's car and leaving. The tow truck came and got Paul's Porsche towing it to back to Frank's place. On my way home I got a call from Mickey. "Nice run bro if you need a another crew member meet me by the mechanic shop in Little Italy". I drove to the shop and saw Mickey by his car. Hey man what's up? I greeted. "Not much hey listen I saw your race with Paul". "You were impressive out there I didn't think your Civic could match his Exotic". It's all about skill I said, you just gotta watch how your opponent races you'll be great for our crew. "Thanks man I won't disappoint.


	10. Unexpected Alliance

After meeting with Mickey I headed home I parked my Civic in the garage. I looked my new Porsche and decided to test it out tomorrow. I went upstairs took a shower and turned in for the night. At around 5 am my phone rung it was Akiko. "Hey Willie lets go somewhere today" she said. Um ok how does 11 sound? I asked. "Good see you then and wear something nice" she said. At around 10 I took a shower and put on a White short sleeved dress shirt some black cargo shorts and some new black and white Reeboks. I went to the garage and decided to take my Porsche. I arrived at Akiko's apartment and she came out moments later. Akiko was wearing a red shirt with tight short shorts flip flops. You look amazing girl I said. "You look nice too" Akiko said stroking my arm. We went to the Olive Gardens in Little Italy and ate their till 3. At 3 we decided to go to a bar in South Bay on the south side. We had a few drinks and left as we started to leave I saw a green Volkswagen Golf gti pull up next to me. The driver rolled down his window "Hey I heard you Smoked Paul and his crew" he said. The guy's name is Roberto D'Amato a racer originally from Italy tho guy would also give me trouble later on. Yeah what's it to you? I said. "Carlos wants to see you". So me and Akiko went to the SSK hangout. The South Side Kings were once a part of the Freemont City Kings but Carlos Vega the SSK leader had a falling out with TFCK leader Paul Sirocco. "So this is the guy who's been tearing up Freemont" Carlos said. Carlos Vega was of average height at about 5'9 with short curly hair wearing a white tank top with green shorts and White and green Nikes. Carlos was born in Olympic City Washington to Puerto Rican parents and moved Freemont city as a kid. Carlos was a skilled racer who tore up racing in Rockport, Olympic City, Bayview and Miami. "I called up Your cousin Frank he'll be over soon" Carlos said. I walked around the hangout there I saw a dark green Alfa Romeo 8c Competizione with Chrome Konig Rims and black doubled lines going down the middle. "Looks nice doesn't it?" Carlos said. "I won it from Paul in a race after our crew split last year". Frank arrived moments later along with Juan and Mickey. "Hey Carlos long time no see" Mickey said shaking Carlos' hand. "Hello I'm Frank Ames I run the Shadow Racers" Frank greeted. "So Frank I figured since my crew and your crew are the only two that drive all types of cars we should get rid of the Los Lobos" Carlos said. "Jose and me don't get along well". "He thinks I'm a bitch and I'm gonna put my thumb up my ass and let him take my territory". "Yeah I never liked Jose me and him have been feuding since high school". Juan said. "OK we'll form an alliance then we'll divide Freemont between ourselves and we'll have a lock on the city". Frank Said "It's a deal we'll start tomorrow. With that said we all left with Frank, Juan and Mickey going home. I decided to drive Akiko home, we got in my car and drove off. We arrived at Akiko's house and she told me to come in. "I had a great time with you Willie" Akiko said. She was a little tipsy. "Come here" she in a seductive tone. She pulled me onto her bed and started unbuttoning my shirt rubbing my member. Oh I said kissing her neck and feeling on her breast. She took off her shorts revealing a red thong. "Come on baby" she said. She un zipped my shorts and I took off her thong and slid my guy inside her. "Oh yeah don't stop Willie! she moaned. We kept doing it for a while and finally I blammed. I pulled out and she started stroking my hair. "I love you she said kissing me. I love you too sweetheart I said turning off the light. I looked at my phone it was 2 in the morning so I decided to go to sleep. I laid down on the bed and Akiko laid down next to me I had my arm around Akiko protectively it was official that she is my girl.


	11. Confronting Jose

I woke up the next day around 9 feeling a little tired. I saw Akiko was still asleep so I got up put my clothes on and went to make breakfast, I made eggs with sausages. "Something smells good" Akiko said I saw she was completely naked. "Had fun last night did you?" Akiko said winking at me. Oh yeah best night ever. We ate breakfast and talked more about racing. So Akiko why did you come to Freemont? I asked. "Well I was apart of the racing scene in Bayview and raced in the underground racing league". "Things were all good until the cops started cracking down on street racing so things were crazy". Oh wow that's true I passed through there on my way here. "Yeah the night I left I was in a race with 2 other guys named Mike and Carlos the SSK leader". "Just as we were about to start the cops come and bust our race Mike got busted but me and Carlos got away". When was this? I asked. "Um back in 2004 when I was 17". Oh so your 21 now? I asked surprised. "Yeah you thought I was younger?". She asked, yeah your older than me I'm only 18. "Wow you look older though". Yeah I used to get that alot. I got a call from Juan about a race in south Freedom Plaza in North Freemont. So me and Akiko left to the Location. When we arrived I saw 4 cars waiting they were a red Chevy Chevelle the driver was Raul Serna a Lobos member, a red 67 Camaro driven by Luis Rodriguez second in command of the Lobos, Justin's Blue Sentra, and a white 90s Honda civic si. Me and Akiko speeded off I her let get ahead to distract the other racers. At the final lap I floored it going over 180 mph. I speeded past the finish line with Akiko behind me. The prize was $30,000 and me and Akiko split it 15,000 each. We heading away from the race when I saw Jose and a red 07 Mustang with tinted windows pull up. Jose pulled up next to me. "Listen man I told you nicely to not race on my turf now imma tell you again, stay the fuck off my turf" Jose said coldly. Fuck you I said leaving with Akiko following behind me. I was at Akiko's house later that day playing Zelda Ocarina of time on her n64. Man I remember playing this as a kid the water temple was a bitch I said. " Oh my god yes it took me 2 months to finish that game because that". We then played Goldeneye and perfect dark I let her win on both games. At around 7 I decided to head home. "Bye sweety" Akiko said cheerfully. Bye I said kissing her, see you tomorrow. I headed home to Frank's penthouse. He was passed out drunk when I got there, so I took a shower and put on some shorts and a black shirt and watched tv until I went to bed at 10.


	12. Taking South Freedom Plaza

I woke up at 8 in the morning got dressed and headed out to my Porsche. I sat in and pulled out my phone to call Juan and tell him to meet me at a race in South Freedom plaza. Juan met me there "Hey man check this out there's a few races going on today good time to earn some extra cash". Yeah so Juan you take the sprint race and I'll do the drift race. I headed to the drift race I was up against Luis, Raul, a black Chevy Cobalt SS and a red stock Mazda rx8. Fucking noob who brings a stock car to drift race? I got the best score in the drift beating the other guys. Poor kid in the Rx8 couldn't drift for shit I said pitifully. I won $10,000. "Smooth run man" said the girl who drove the Cobalt SS. Just then I saw Frank, Mickey, Akiko, and Juan pull up. "Hey babe nice run" Akiko said hugging me. "Hey your Frank right?" said the girl. "Yeah that's me" Frank said. "I'm Stephanie Wilson" she said. Stephanie was 23 and was a racer from East Bay who was known for racing skills and competitiveness. "I like how your crew is and want to join if that's ok. "Yeah sure the more the better" said Frank. With that said I headed to another race location in South Freedom plaza, it was a Sprint. I was up against Luis, Justin and a guy driving a late 80s Camaro. His name was Andrew Diaz a member of the lobos. I raced very good easily out performing the others I looked back and saw the others were nowhere in sight. I won $2,300 and the territory of South Freedom Plaza. As I was driving away Jose came and pulled up next to me "You just don't give up do you? I told you stay away from here or you'll pay" Shut the fuck up Jose you don't scare me I said coldly. " We'll see about that when you race against me, if you get the the chance to". Oh believe me I will be there and I will beat you. "Look pendejo I'm gonna kick you and all those other motherfuckers back to Baranec". We'll see about that I taunted. After that I drove off. I got a call from Akiko telling me that the crew won a race in north Freedom plaza and were calling it a day. I drive to the penthouse parked my car and went upstairs. I took a shower and went to bed at 11. The next day I decided to stay home and work on my cars, I worked on my civic putting better brakes and better tires. I got a call from Akiko asking to come over. At around 10 am she showed up. "Hey Sweetie" she said kissing me on the cheek. "Nice job yesterday, few more races and the lobos are done". Yeah we've accomplished alot in short time, I remember coming here knowing nothing. Me and Akiko talked until 8 at night and we she wanted to stay over. So we headed upstairs and watched tv, Frank was still out. At 12 we headed to bed after sex.


	13. Taking North Freedom Plaza

I woke up the next day with Akiko next to me so I got up and took a shower. Afterwards I through on a Black shirt with black jeans and some new black and white Nikes I bought. Akiko got up a couple minutes later "hey Willie Frank just called and said to be ready because there's races in North Freedom Plaza. With that I hopped in my civic and Akiko followed in her car and headed there. When we got there I saw Frank zoom by followed by Luis and Raul, I could tell a race just finished. "Hey guys Juan couldn't make it today so your gonna take his place". Me and Mickey raced against Raul and Luis in a sprint race and won $12,000 and split it 6000 each. Stephanie and Frank raced against Andrew and Raul Frank and Stephanie won giving more ground on the Lobos. The next race was against me and Bobby Garcia a Lobos who drove a Red and white 96 Mustang Cobra. It was drift race the race was close for the first 4 laps, Bobby was a good drifter rare for a guy who drives muscle car. The last lap I won barely but nonetheless it was a win. With that win Freedom Plaza was ours. I got a call from Juan to come to his house. I got there and knocked on the door. "Hey man I heard you guys tore it up today, nice job" Juan said. Yeah the last race was hard though. "Yeah sorry I couldn't be there I had to take my son for his doctor's appointment". What were you doing before I got here? I asked. "Just working on my car, I installed new brakes, a new transmission, and a new turbo charger". Hows the family? I asked. "Good after the appointment I took Jacky and the baby to her mother's for the day. "Plus I'm working on her car". I looked at Jacky's car, it was a mid 90s Pontiac Gran Am that looked a little beat up. Just then I heard a knock at the door, Juan answered and it was Frank. "Hola Frank! nice run you guys had today". "Yeah It was pretty good especially the race where Willie dominated the guy". Well I almost lost so I wouldn't call it domination I said. "Bullshit you did good cuz". Frank said. We watch a couple of Baseball games until about 7 when we left because Juan had to pick up his wife and son. On the Drive back me and Frank raced to the house with me winning. "Nice job little cuz, you got some good skills. "Well hey You and Cash taught me how to race I said. At around 10 pm I took a shower and went to sleep.


	14. Kings of Kingston Village

The next day I woke up it was 8 so I took a shower and got dressed. I got a call from Frank about some races going on around the city. "Hey Willie get down here the crews on there way. So I jumped in my Civic and drove to where the races were. It was Kingston Village an area controlled by the Lobos. The First race was a sprint it was me, Frank, and Juan against Bobby, Raul, and Luis. The first part was intense me and Frank were ahead while Juan was behind being tailgated by Luis. The mid point was tough, Luis Jumped ahead of us and so did Juan they battled it out and Luis spun out and Juan took off and stayed in first place winning the race for us. The prize was $30,000 we divided it $10,000 each. The next race was a 2 lap circuit it was Akiko vs Raul, Akiko was struggling against Raul and stood in second place the 1st lap. The next lap Raul was still ahead and looked like he might win but near the finish line Raul miscalculated a turn and Akiko jumped ahead and won the race. The next race was me and Mickey against Bobby and Andrew, it was a circuit and was easy for us we led the entire race with me and Mickey winning $10,000 each. The second race was a Checkpoint Stephanie won with a time of 10:00 beating Raul's 11:00. The next race was a Drift with Akiko against Luis, Julian and a guy driving a '72' Cutlass that was blue with chrome rims. Akiko won and with that we had 1 more race and Kingston Village was ours. The last race was a Sprint "alright this last race and this territory is ours" Mickey said. "Alright Willie and Akiko you're up" Frank said. "Come on babe you ready?" Akiko said. I was born ready I said putting on my sunglasses. We were up against Bobby, Andrew, Raul, Luis, and a red Honda Civic SI. At the start of the race I maintained a steady lead and side swiped a cab and swerved past an ice cream truck. Akiko was behind me and was way ahead of the others. At the midpoint of the race traffic was heavy so I slowed down and Akiko caught up. I let her ahead of me and made sure the other guys didn't get by. By the finish line Bobby caught up but It was too late as Akiko crossed the finish line first. "Nice run I said walking towards her. "It was" she said jumping into my arms and making out with me. The prize was $30,000 and we split it $15,000. "Great run you guys" Frank said. "Yeah we sure did show the Lobos a thing or two" Juan said. "Those schmucks never saw it coming" Micky added. "Well looks like Kingston is ours". Stephanie said. With that we left to a olive garden to celebrate our victories. Then we hung out at Frank's house watching some baseball games. "Hey amigos It's 7 I gotta go pick up Jacky from work". Juan said leaving. Mickey left at 8, so it was me, Frank, Stephanie, and Akiko. "Mind if I stay the night?" Akiko asked. Sure no problem I said, Stephanie left at 9 and Frank went to his room. "Hey Sweetie I guess it's just us up" Akiko said. Me and Akiko went to bed at 11.


	15. Taking Regal Park

I woke up around 7, I took a shower and changed, then made breakfast. Akiko woke up later and we watched tv. Around 10 Frank woke up and we ate breakfast. "Hey guys today we're racing for Regal Park" Frank announced. Good lets give these guys something to remember I said. We headed out to Regal Park where we saw Stephanie's cobalt ss zoom by followed by Luis and Bobby. "Nice job" Frank said. "With that we gain an advantage and have 6 more races" Stephanie announced. Juan and Mickey showed up later. The 1st race was a circuit me and Frank against Bobby and Andrew. The race was relatively easy I was ahead the whole time with Frank behind me. My Civic was good for the turns and I drifted smoothly. I swerved to avoid ramming a school bus I zoomed past the finish line and did a 360 spin to finish. "Nice job man" said Juan. The 2nd Race Was Akiko and Mickey it was a sprint Akiko stayed ahead the whole time as well winning. The 3rd race was a sprint it was Juan and Stephanie against Raul, Luis Julian and A guy driving a blue Chevy Chevelle. The 4th Race was a checkpoint point that Frank won with a Time of 13:00 beating Andrew's 14:00. In the 5th race Juan and Frank raced in a Sprint against Raul and Luis barely winning. This was a drift I was up against Bobby, a red early 90s Accord, and a blue Volkswagen Jetta. I had a good score but was in last, so the last round I drifted the entire race winning with a higher score barely beating Bobby and the guy driving the Jetta. Regal Park was ours and we celebrated. Regal park is ours I said. "Hard work at its finest" said Stephanie. "We did it" Akiko cheered hugging me and kissing my cheek. We went and celebrated at Angelo's Ristorante in little Italy and watched some NASCAR racing at Juan's house. I went home at 9 and went to bed it was a long day and after a couple of drinks I fell asleep.

Cutscene: 10 pm South Side Kings Hangout

It was raining hard outside when a Green Alfa Romeo competizione pulled up next to a green Volkswagen Golf gti. "So what do you got on the Shadow Racers Roberto?" asked the Alfa Romeo driver. "That if they win a few more races they will have more territory than we will" Roberto said. "Ok good everything is going accordingly to plan" Carlos said. "Roberto keep gathering information I'll call you when the time is right". "Ok Carlos see you".


End file.
